SVU EO christmas
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: It's EO for the Holidays! Read it please, and review. Not a one shot.. Maybe a threeishshot


**A/N: Okay, here's a little 3-5 chapter Christmas ficlet. ENJOY!!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, this would have already happened, and I would still have a TV because I wouldn't have thrown it out the window when I saw the new Episode with Elliot kissing Dani, and Olivia with the Jealous look on her face. (Even though I did like the jealous part...)**

**ON WITH THE FIC!!!!**

"How many have you wrapped so far?" Olivia asked her partner who was busily wrapping presents during the moment. Even though it was about 15 degrees outside, the SVU squadroom seemed to be even colder. No body had even considered that could have gotten any colder, especially since last year's 30 degree hit in the squadroom. WHY? Nobody had even found out. Elliot was shivering as he answered,

"5," With a cold spine. Olivia laughed, wrapping a pink T-mobile sidekick 3 box in Golden wrapping paper, topped with a metallic blue bow. Olivia put the finishing touches on the present, making it look perfect. Straight down to the 'From: Daddy and Liv, To: Maureen' tag on the fold right below the bow. Olivia laughed when Elliot sighed, looking at the box. So what if they were wrapping presents on The night of Christmas eve, They had had a tough case, and had just finished their shopping yesterday.

Olivia smiled, picking up the Tiffany's charm bracelet she had gotten for Casey. She loved wrapping presents for everybody, especially her coworkers. She had considered Them her family. She loved them so much, she didn't hesitate to write 'From: Olivia, to 'Daddy'' on Cragen's present. She showed Elliot everything she had bought for their friends: The bracelet for Casey, The earrings Warner wanted, The new Tie for Cragen, the new Ice-T CD she had gotten for Fin, the electric Organizer she had for Huang, the porcleain Doll for Lizzie, the new Nintedo DS game she had for Dickie, the New handbag for Kathleen, the Sidekick for Maureen she and Elliot had bought (And was sharing the bill with), even the Jade blue necklace she had wanted to give to Dani Beck when she saw her again. Even though she was proud to show what she had bought with her raised money over the years, She had hidden the present she had for Elliot, into the locked drawer on her desk. Elliot kept focus on the present he was wrapping, a book called **The American Government: Helpful Politicians, or Mind-sucking Monsters** that he and Olivia had seen in the mall, and just HAD to get Munch.

Elliot smiled at Olivia, and picked up another present. Suddenly, a thought had clicked into Olivia's head.

"Why didn't you ever get Maureen a cell phone?" she asked curiously.

"Kathy never wanted her to have one," Elliot said. Olivia looked up.

"Well I don't think Kathy would notice with Cli-" Olivia paused. Elliot looked at her blankly.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked. Olivia sighed and looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with me noting Kathy's new boyfriend," Olivia said, setting down the gift. Elliot blinled twice, and choked out, "It's kay. I can live with it."

Olivia looked at him strangley, noting the look of sadness and dispair in his face. She walked over to him, wrapping an arm around him, and causing a shiver to go down his spine. He looked over at her, as she gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking up. He looked over at her, laying his head on hers.

"Yeah I am," He said, looking at the ground. "Kathy and Cliff are going to London for Christmas, and the kids are staying at their grandmother's," Elliot said. "But their grandmother is going to be gone all day at who-knows-where, so I might drop by and visit them, since their going to be hom alone during the holidays," he said. Olivia frowned sadly.

"Why don't you guys come over to my house for christmas in the morning?" She asked being friendly.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at her strangley. She smiled kindly.

"Of course. It'll be fun," she said. Elliot smiled and nodded. She looked up at him, and he noticed that glow in her eyes that was seemingly always there. The sparkle in the pool of deep chocolate he loved to fall in love with. He loved spending time with her. He might as well face it, she was perfect; she was beautiful, brave, smart, deeply compassionate, and she had a humbleness everybody envies. Who else would have bought a necklace for your replacement? Apparantley Olivia, who had grown to Dani after that day of shopping with her, Dani, Casey, and Melinda. Elliot Clicked his tongue, causing Olivia to look up in shock. Elliot smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Do you feel like an early christmas present?" Elliot asked. Olivia blushed lightly.

"That depends," Olivia said. Elliot frowned.

"Please... I just want it to happen, and for you to receive it ASAP," Elliot said. Olivia put down Warner's present. She locked her eyes with him.

"You got me.. Okay," She responded, as Elliot smiled, his fluid blue eyes widening with happiness.

"Okay, stand up," He said. Olivia did as she was said, and got off her chair, leaning on the edge of his desk as he got up.

"Now close your eyes," Elliot said. Olivia frowned.

"You're not going to kidnap me to the point where Munch and Fin are going to dig up my body parts in the Hudson.. Are you?" Olivia asked mockingly. Elliot snickered.

"Just trust me here."

Olivia closed her eyes, as Elliot took one look at her. This could be the time, this could be what is going to cross the line, and get them into a hell of a lot of trouble causing her to punch him. Or it could end up being one of the most heavenly experiences in their lives. Olivia took a deep breath through her nose, and she felt Elliot's breath upon her face.

"Merry Christmas Liv,'' He whispered, his lips inching towards hers until...

**A/N; HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I left you with a cliffy! I hope you review! I am aiming for 10 reviews! Have fun!**


End file.
